Good Luck Charlie: Stevie Duncan
by CandyGirl65
Summary: Stevie Duncan was just another Duncan, twin of Teddy going through life with this crazy family, Finding Love, Friendship and mostly being inlove with her Best Friend, Austin. Watch as Stevie goes through these crazy Adventures with the Duncans as her Friendship/Romance grows with Austin Moon. Small Crossover with Austin and Ally nothing Major. OCxAustin
1. Study Date

Hello Guys, this is an OC story about another Duncan Child but with Crossover Austin and Ally, I hope you like!

Season 1 Episode 1- Study Date

"Morning Mom, Teddy and Charlie!" I said walking in to the Kitchen pinching Charlie's cute cheeks before grabbing a Bread from the Counter and popping it in.

"And this is my Cute, Stylish, Tomboy-Girly twin sis Stevie, but don't let her eyes fool ya she's kind of a handful" Teddy said into her camera but whispered the last part so I wouldn't hear. I elbowed her.

"Hey! Don't listen to her Charlie!" I playfully said in the camera before grabbing my toasted Bread and spreading grape jelly on and taking a bite. I blanked out when Teddy was introducing herself in the video and then Mom but laughed when she spit out the baby food.

"How's the breakfast?" I said sarcastically. Mom just glared at me.

"Very Smart always make Mommy try it first okay?" Teddy said into the before going on to PJ.

"This isn't todays homework, this is yesterdays homework" PJ corrected before going back to his homework.

"Theres a chance that you two will be in highschool together" Teddy said, I giggled.

"Speaking of HW, I have to go online and chat with my friend Ally and say I'm taking the bus" I said going to PJ's computer and pushing him off the chair and I jumped onto it, logging in.

"Steve come on! Its due today! I am so gonna fail this class!" PJ protested trying to push me off, but I ignored and logged into my account.

**~Online Chat Between AllyCat and StevieBeanie~**

**AllyCat- What up Steve? Ready for another day at School?**

**StevieBeanie- Sure, Cant wait for 4****th**** period!**

**AllyCat- Your just excited because Austin is in that Period**

**StevieBeanie- So not true! Okay….Maybe a little**

**AllyCat- Come on Stevie you guys have been Bestfriends since the 2****nd**** grade, you guys have to go out!**

**StevieBeanie- What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if im wasting my time?**

**AllyCat- Well you'll never know unless you try, Bye Steve my dads complaining to me to hurry up**

**StevieBeanie- Alright ttyl…**

**AllyCatsigns off**

**~End of Online Chat~**

"Wow you have a crush on Austin!" I heard PJ from behind. My eyes widen and I quickly turned around to face him.

"No I don't besides why are you all up in my chats nowadays its non of your business!" I said before pushing him out the way to get my bookbag. (see on polyvore on what she is wearing and what her bookbag looks like)

"Okay Gang! Listen up!" Mom said coming in. "I'm going back to work tonight at the Hospital for the first time since Charlie was born so I want everyone to stay home and help dad with the baby" But Teddy protested saying she had a study date with a cute guy, Spencer.

"Don't you mean studdly date, Spencer" PJ said taunting Teddy, making kissy noises. I rolled my eyes and flopped next to Gabe.

"Oh save it for your Pillow" I said annoyed, While Gabe and Teddy laughed at my Comeback.

"I'm Sorry teddy but your just gonna have to reschedule" Mom said.

"But Dad…" Teddy said asking Dad for help, but backed down when Mom became scary. I sighed and smiled at my Parents Relationship, they were a good couple.

"Mom don't take this the wrong way but why did you guys have to have another baby?" Teddy asked.

"Well cause 4 kids were just too easy, 4 for quitters" Mom answered. I giggled.

"Oh and Steve I defenitley want you to stay home tonight Missy, No sneaking out" Mom warned. I gave her a look. _It was one night…._

"Oh come on Mom it was one night I had to be Somewhere" I defended.

"Yeah, Like probably sucking off of Austin's face" Gabe said and did the same kissy noises with PJ. I gave them a glare.

"Shut it!" I snapped/warned them and they immediately backed down/stopped. I slowly turned back to Mom.

"You young lady are Staying home tonight" Mom ordered strictly before walking away. I sighed going with my Mom's Orders. _It was one night, Ally called me and said it was urgent that I come down there and help Austin with this song for this recording producer._

"Teddy you know better than to Schedule a study date with a boy I never met, Come on as Dad its my responsibility to know every detail of my kids life" Dad said while I nodded understanding.

"Oh yeah, What school do I go to?" Gabe asked.

"Uh, the one named after that president?" Dad said.. I shooked my head." Hey you know what I gotta drive you kids to school" I sighed and go up pulling up my book bag strap some more.

"Lets go" Teddy said.

"Wait, I haven't had Breakfast yet" Gabe said getting his bookbag. I sighed and patted his back.

"Breakfast is for chumps lets go!" I said before walking to the door.

"Come on lets go!" Dad said.

"Most important meal of the day, never got it!" Gabe complained. I rolled my eyes and walked out getting into Dad's Car.

**~Inside Dad's Car~**

Our first stop was at Gabe's School and then Me, PJ's, and Teddy's School.

"Okay Steve Remember: Don't Let PJ do anything stupid" Dad warned me while I was picking up my bookbag. I sighed and gave Dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you seen PJ?" I said before getting out the Car.

"Bye Guys! Have Fun!" Dad yelled out.

~**Hallyway~**

"Ally, Trish, Dez What up?" I said going to my Locker which was next to the three.

"Hey Steve, we were just talking" Trish said. I gave her a look.

"About what?" I asked.

"About How Austin is having this Concert at Valley Park tonight and he wants you to be there especially" Ally confessed. My eyes widen but then dropped thinking what happened between Me and my Mom this morning.

"I can't" I said. They all gave confused looks.

"Come on Steve you haven't missed one of Austin's biggest momments why Now?" Dez said. I gave him a look.

"because my mom" I confessed.

"Hey Guys" Austin said coming up to us and putting an arm around steve.

"Hey Austin, Umm about tonight" I revealed. He tensed up and loosened the arm on my shoulder a bit to look at me.

"I…Can't go" I confessed

"Why not?" Austin said worriedly.

"Ummm Because you know my baby sister Charlie I have to sit for her" I revealed. Then Austin gave a understanding normal look.

"Oh well its okay if you have to miss it, I mean family comes first" Austin said.

"Oh thank you Austin you are the best!" I said hugging my Best Friend tight.

~Bell Rings~

"Well we have to get to Class" Dez said pulling Austin away from me, While I just waved at him.

"You guys are so inlove" Trish said while we was walking to our Class.

"Oh shut up" I said secretly hiding a blush…

~During 4th Period~

_I sighed at how boring 4__th__ period actually was but went back to my phone to text Austin…_

**~Texting Between Austin and Steve~**

**Austin- Boring Class?**

**Steve- Yep**

**Austin- Wait after Class, I wanna give you something…**

**Steve- Really? You know were just friends Right? Not Married Right?**

**Austin- Trust me its really cool**

**Steve- Alright, I guess**

**Austin- Cool**

**~End of Texting Convo.~**

_I sighed as I thought what was this present Austin wanted to show me…_

**~End of 4****th**** Period~**

"Okay what is it Austin?" I asked crossing my arms. He smiled and pulled out a necklace. My eyes Widen at the Sight (Necklace on Profile).

"OMG Austin…" I said speechless.

"Well I know that you like Music so I brought you this.." Austin said.

"I likey" I said.

"Here I'll put it on for you…" Austin said while held up my French braid and he got behind me and putted it on.

"Thanks Austin" I said giving him a big hug.

**~End of School~**

After my bus ride home, I ran upstairs and quickly put on some comfty clothes on while I stiil had my necklace on and ran downstairs.

"Hey Steve" Gabe said coming in from the Kitchen.

"Hey Gabe" I said jumping on the bed and grabbing a magazine from the counter behind the couch.

"Hey can you help me with my homework?" Gabe asked looking up at me from his spot.

"Sure, I've been through middle school I know all the answers" I said getting up and sitting on the floor next to Gabe.

"Bob, Honey I'm leaving for work!" Mom said out of the kitchen.

"Okay Honey, Heres Charlie Schedule" Mom said probably talking to Dad.

"Tells you when to feed her, when to change her, and when to put her down" Mom explained.

"Sweetheart would you relax big daddys all got this all under control" Dad reassured. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay just because that's on your barbeque apron, doesn't mean its true" Mom said. "Now if Charlie gets fussy her rubber duckie will calm her down, there all over the place, please be careful their all over the place"

"You seem to forget I was fully involved in the raising of 4 kids" Dad said.

"Oh yeah whens my birthday?" Gabe asked.

"July 12" dad answered.

"November 23" Gabe corrected. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Got it" Dad said.

"That's right Gabe, High five!" I said happily while Gabe gave me a high five.

"Hey Dad" Gabe asked.

"Yeah"

"I have a homework question that Steve won't probably know about" Gabe said.

"Okay Fire away" Dad said coming over.

"Can the average human lick his own Amrpit?" Gabe asked looking at Dad. I gave Gabe a questioning look.

"Umm…" Dad said trying to lick his armpit which I kinda gave a disgusted face. "Yeah"

"Thanks" Gabe said satisfied.

"What was that? A science question?" Dad asked.

"Nope" Gabe answered. I rolled my eyes.

~Later~

"Bye Ally…" I said before hanging up my phone walking out of the Kitchen to the couch just when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it, Nobody else get it!" Teddy said running up to the door. I gave her a look when she fixed herself up before opening the door.

"Hi" Teddy said smiling.

"Hi" Spencer said smiling. You gotta admit he is cute…

"Hi" Dad said getting inbetween which made me laugh

"What are you laughing at, I bet he'll do the same with you and Austin" Gabe said. I rolled my eyes.

"So can everyone please leave!" Teddy said looking at me and Gabe.

"Not you" Teddy said pulling on Spencer's book bag

"Hey Spence" I said as he walked over.

"Hey Steve" He said smiling before taking off his book bag and Jacket.

"So your Teddy's Study Date?" Gabe asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah" Spencer said.

"Your not even that cute" Gabe said disgusted.

"Gabe!" I snapped warning him.

"Sorry Spence hes just a little moody today, you how little brothers are.." I said smiling.

"Yeah I know" Spencer said understanding.

"Hey whats this?" Spence asked looking at a big statue bug.

"That my friend, is the Jerusulem cricket better known as the potatoe bug, I'm an exterminator" Dad bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be excited he just kills bugs" I said.

"Hey seen my ad on the local cable 'Bob's bugs be gone'?" Dad bragged some more.

"Yeah how do we make Bob be gone?" Teddy said.

"Okay, you got a homework to do, I got a diaper to change- hers not mine, I aint that old!" dad said laughing. I bit my lip harder so I wouldn't laugh but I let out a giggle. "I'm gonna be upstairs" After he left.

"Gabe, Steve out" Teddy ordered.

"Okay fine but whens that hot guy getting here?" Gabe asked.

"Out!" Teddy snapped at Gabe, who left into the kitchen.

"Steve" Teddy said making a 'go' gesture.

"Okay fine, if you need me I'll go downstairs and check out PJ and the Vibe" I said leaving and going to the basement.

"Hey PJ" I said going downstairs.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the girl who made me get an f in Gemistry" PJ said giving me the daggers. I gave him a confused look.

"Don't you mean Chemistry?" I said correcting him.

"You know who else has chemistry?" Emmett said getting closer to me, I stepped back a few but he kept coming at me. "We do"

"Oh hey Emmett didn't know you were" I said flopping onto the couch.

"How could you not? Hes the vibe" PJ said fixing up his guitar. I rolled my eyes.

"And I the vibe Is defenitley feeling us" Emmett said putting his arm around me. I gave an awkward look.

"Umm Okay first" I started before taking his arm off of me. "Get your nasty weirdo hands off of me and Second, How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you" I said before scooting far away from him and leaning back.

"Ah don't worry Cupcake, When I start dating Teddy you'll want me, it takes time" Emmett said staring dreamingly at me. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Come on Emmett enough flirting, we have music to create!" PJ said. Emmett quickly ran up to his drums.

"Here we go…" I said before putting my two fingers on each hand and putting them into each of my two ears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! PJ and the Vibe!" I heard PJ yell before they started making what they called Music. I tried to blank out their music by thinking of something else…

"Wait, Wait, Wait Stop!" Pj ordered and Emmett did as he was told. I let go of my fingers.

"Dude you were supposed to open with a downbeat" PJ said to Emmett.

"Dude I'm Percussion, let me Percuss!" Emmett said annoyed. I rolled my eyes at their Arguing. _Me and Emmett went way back, I met him in 1__st__ grade I had a crush on him and he did also but we never went out, to be honest He was my first Cheek Kiss in 2__nd__ grade and after that he started crushing on Teddy too and that's when I lost interest in him because he turned out to be a creep._

"Whats going now guys!" Teddy said running in taking me out of thoughts. I jumped when Emmett dropped part of his drum set.

"Sup" Emmett said trying to sound cool.

"Please turn it down were trying to study" Teddy asked PJ ignoring Emmett.

"No can do Sis, theres only one level in rock n roll and that is," PJ then started strumming his loud guitar which almost made me loose my hearing. I then smiled when Emmett was standing up to PJ for Teddy.

"Excuse me but the band is called, PJ and the Vibe" Pj said.

"So what the Vibe doesn't get a say?" Emmett asked. PJ gave him a shrug. "I'm the vibe" He said dreamingly to Teddy.

"Yeah I got that" Teddy said

"Oh so you got my Vibe, Huh?" Emmett said doing this weird gesture with his hand. Teddy just gave him a strange look. "I'll just be over here" He then went back to his drum set.

"Turn it down now!" Teddy ordered PJ.

"You will not sensor my art! I will not be silenced!" PJ said before strumming his guitar. I laughed when Teddy pulled the plug.

"If I have to come back down here again, this gets plugged somewhere else" Teddy said holding up now unplugged plug.

"Yo who she studying up there with anyway? Is there a third fine lady in the house?" Emmett asked.

"Some guy shes totally into" PJ answered.

"Cant believe shes cheating on me" Emmett said staring at nothing.

"You guys haven't even dated" I said confused.

"Yet" Emmett corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Shes not cheating on you, she barely knows you exist" PJ said.

"No see our relationship is just developing slowly" Emmett corrected. I gave him a confused look.

"Theres no relationship" PJ argued.

"Yes there is" Emmett answered.

I blanked out their arguing and looked on the table to see an ipod laying there, I took it and put the headphones in and looking through the music selection list and putting on a song. After a few minutes I felt headphones getting plucked out of my ears.

"I have to go" PJ said.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Have to take dad to the hospital" PJ answered.

"Oh no Is Dad okay!?" I said getting up about to go upstairs.

"Hes fine just a little butt problem" PJ said. I gave him a look.

"Anyways I need you to Take Emmett Home" Pj said.

"Why do I have to go?" I said confused.

"Because hes scared to go there alone at night" Pj explained.

"Fine" I said. PJ went upstairs.

"Come on Emmett" I said going upstairs.

"Before we go can I get a snack?" Emmett asked.

"Sure I don't care" I said.

"Kitchen?" Emmett asked.

"On the left" I said.

"Thanks Cupcake" Emmett said before going inside.

"Don't call me that" I said shivering and decided to follow him.

"Emmett why are you still here?" Teddy asked.

"Well I was looking for the kitchen but I seem to stumble upon the ballroom" I bit my laugh trying not to laugh.

"Well this is between you guys and Emmett, I'm just gonna wait out here" I said before leaving out and flopping on the couch.

"I so should have been At Austin's concert tonight but no I had to Baby Sit" I said to myself annoyed.

"Steve, Come were gonna get Gabe" Teddy said handing Charlie to me to get her Jacket.

"What? Why? I thought he was here!?" I said confused while rocking the baby.

"Yeah me too" Teddy said opening the door for me. We walked outside across to Mrs. Dabney's House.

I knocked on the door and started playing with Charlie along with Teddy until the door opened which did.

"Gabe" Mrs. Dabney said watching a sad Gabe walk out. Gabe gave back Mrs. Dabney's banana. I rolled my eyes at their relationship.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Dabney but uh you probably shouldn't have let him in" I said.

"I didn't let him in He crawled though the Cat door" Mrs. Dabney said. I gave Gabe a look, he just shrugged.

"Gabe is there something you wanna say to Mrs. Dabney?" Teddy said to Gabe.

"Yeah, what are fixin tomorrow night?" Gabe asked.

"The Cat Door, gonna make sure its locked" Mrs. Dabney said staring down at Gabe.

"Okay I think were done here, GoodNight" I said.

"It is Now" Mrs. Dabney said before going back into her house. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright lets go" Teddy said while I followed her with the baby still in my hands but felt something so I turned around to see Gabe sit on Mrs. Dabney's bench. I gave a confused look and looked for Teddy but she was still going for the house so I went back to Gabe.

"What Are you doing?" I said confused.

"Oh so now your suddenly interested?" Gabe said. I gave him a look.

"Gabe your my little Brother I've never been interested in you" I confessed smiling. Gabe gave me a look.

"I'm kidding" I said going up to him sitting next to him. "Whats going on?"

"Just since the baby arrived everyone's been ignoring me, like I'm invisible" Gabe confessed. "And I'm just a loser Middle kid, like you"

"Just because I'm a middle kid doesn't make me a loser" I said.

"What does make you a loser" Gabe asked. I gave him a look.

"I am not a loser, okay" I said. "I was a baby once and then you came along and I was not happy about it, then you peed on PJ and I thought 'hey give the kid a shot'." I finished smiling.

"look someday your gonna feel the same way about Charlie that I feel about you" I said.

"Well what do you feel about me" Gabe asked. I smiled.

"Lets put it this way, I could so leave you alone and wait until you came home but intead I'm talking to you right now" I explained. I then looked down at Charlie.

"Look how cute she is" I said smiling at the baby, but I didn't feel the good anymore since she puked on me. Gabe started laughing.

"I am warming up to her already!" Gabe said laughing. I was still in disgust ignoring my brother's laughing.

**~Later~**

After I got washed up and in a new shirt, I went in the basement to play some video games with Gabe, until I got this Text from Austin.

"Hold on Gabe gotta get this" I said before going to a spot and opening my message:

**Had a Good Concert but wasn't the same without you, See you tomorrow? **

**Love, Your True Best Friend Austin**

I smiled and texted back

**Aww So sweet, Maybe ;)**

**Love, Your Beautiful, Fashional Bestie Stevie**

After that i ran back to play video games with Gabe

**Hope you like! Clothes on profile, Please Review! I really wanna continue this story.**


	2. Baby Come Back

**Omg Thank you so much for that review! So here is another chapter!**

**Season 1 Episode 2- Baby Come Back**

I (Polyvore #1) sighed as I tried to block out my parents baby talk, eating a bowl of cereal with Tea.

"Mom and Dad have been talking like that ever since you have arrived and if it's not over soon I'm gonna go crazy-wazy!" Teddy said into her camcorder. I rolled my eyes which I have been doing that a lot lately.

"PJ!" Gabe yelled at PJ who had headphones on. I rolled my eyes and yanked the headphones off his ear.

"Hey!" PJ exclaimed at me.

"Now you know how it feels and plus Gabe wants ya" I said before going back to my cereal.

"What are you listening too?" Gabe asked.

"I downloaded a podcast of history government ballet" PJ answered. I gave him a confused look.

"And you like that?" Gabe asked.

"Its better than Baby talk" PJ said before going back to his head phones. I rolled my eyes and blanked out my parents Baby talk again.

"You guys Charlie isn't even here" Teddy said pointing at Charlie's empty seat.

"Know little baby take a nappy-wappy upstairs" Mom said baby language.

"So why are you guys still talking like that?" Teddy asked.

"I don't we-we know" Dad confessed in baby talk. I rolled my eyes again, okay have to stop doing that!

"I guess were just kinda fried" Mom said.

"Hello, You got four good babysitters right here" Teddy said putting her arm around Pj and Mine. My eyes widen.

"I'm glad I didn't hear that" PJ yelled.

" I don't know teddy it's a really nice day but were really not ready to go out without Charlie just yet" Mom explained.

"You guys wanna see a Magic Trick?" Gabe asked. I shrugged not really caring If or if not I wanna see it. I bursted out laughing when Gabe pull the table cloth and some plates fell off.

"I could use a night out" Mom said.

"Nice Trick Gabe but for some Advice later on, Never do that again" I said before picking up the plates off the ground.

**~AfterSchool~**

"Sorry Austin I have to miss Another Concert, Okay Fine next time I wont miss out, Okay Bye" I hanged and ran upstairs to put on something more comfty (Polyvore).

"Oh good you're here" Teddy said coming in my room and giving me Charlie. "Mom and Dad are ready for their Date" We wen downstairs to see Mom and Dad in fancy Clothes.

"Alright" I said as we walked to the door

"You guys Have fun, stay out as late as you want" Teddy said acting like an own Parent.

"But not too much fun we have kids already" I added while rocking the Baby. I then watched as our Parents went for the door but I stopped Dad. "I'm Serious" Warning dad.

"Okay Boys be good, have fun, Love you" Mom said and going out the door.

"Yeah, Yeah" The boys said not caring watching something on their Laptop.

"Steve, Teddy thanks for doing this, its gonna be nice for your mom and I to have some special time together" Dad said. I nodded agreeing.

"Bob! Move your Butt!" Mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" Dad yelled back before leaving. I smiled as I walked over to the others while rocking Charlie.

"Alright so we Divided up evenly as we each get to spend an hour with Charlie, who wants to go first?" Teddy asked from beside me.

"You should go first" Gabe said looking at Teddy.

"And Second and Third since it was your idea" PJ said agreeing. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice way to even up guys" I said sarcastically still rocking Charlie.

"Hey I'm doing this all by myself" Teddy said. "You guys have to help out"

"Fine I'll go fourth" PJ said getting up

"There is no fourth" Teddy said.

"I mean I should go fourth to the Park to shoot some hoops" PJ explained.

"If you want to go to the park so badly then why don't you just take Charlie with you?" I asked before grabbing onto his hoodie to stop him from walking and giving him Charlie.

"Whats a baby supposed to do at the Park?" PJ asked holding Charlie.

"Babies Loves Parks. You can show her the duck pond, blue skies, clouds" Teddy Suggested.

"What she's gonna look at stuff? That's what TV is for?" PJ protested. I gave him a look asking him to go.

**~Later~**

"Austin Please stop complaining! I promise the next Concert I will go to, Wait theres a tour" I said on the Phone talking to Austin.

"Yes and I really need my Good Luck Charm!" Austin protested.

"I-I-I don't know" I said.

"Just think about it okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah Sure call you back?" I asked.

"Sure" After that he hanged up. I sighed and went back to my Brother and Twin Sister.

"And an Ordinary egg, Now put them in this hat…" Gabe said putting a coin and egg in his Magician hat. "Spin them around a little and presto!" Gabe said before dumping the hat down leaving a cracked egg and coin on the counter. I gave a confused.

"Just out of the Curiosity, What was supposed to happen?" Teddy asked confused.

"I love this Baby" I heard from the front door seeing PJ rolling in with Charlie. I smiled and got up to go to them. "Anytime she wants to go to the park sign me up" I laughed at his eager face.

"What up with you?" I asked.

"Lets just say, Charlie made a friend, pj made a friend" PJ explained. I laughed again.

"Aww has either you or your friend bothered to change a diaper?" Teddy asked disgusted as she rolled away with Charlie. I then went back to sit next to gabe.

"I was to busy talking to Emma" PJ explained coming over too.

"Whos Emma?" Gabe asked.

"A vision, Angel, a girl whos moved into my heart" PJ said dreamingly.

"Did you tell her about the vacancy in your brain?" Gabe said which I giggled.

"PJ!?" Teddy said shockingly.

"What?"

"You brought home the wrong baby?!" Teddy exclaimed. Hold up what?! I quickly went over to Teddy to see someone who is not Charlie.

"Take a look, wrong parts" Teddy said. I looked at the parts and quickly pulled back not getting pee shot at me, I already got puked on not getting peed on…

"Theres nothing wrong with those parts!" Gabe said laughing. I gave him a look.

"How could you bring home the wrong Baby?" I asked mad at PJ.

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted Emma is really cute" PJ said smiling. I hit him on the backside of his head trying to slap the dumbness out of him but I guess it didn't work.

"Yeah well so is our Sister!" Teddy exclaimed. "Come on lets go to the park and find her" She finished rolling the Baby's carriage out.

"Relax, I have her number" PJ said. I smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for call her" I said eagerly.

"Wait a second, is it too soon? If I call now she'll think im desperate" PJ said worriedly. I scoffed.

"Oh you are desperate" I said.

"Your right" PJ said before calling up the number, as I walked over to him along with Teddy.

"Hello, Is emma there?" PJ asked on the line. "This is a Chinese restaurant?" I sighed fusterated. "Sure I'll get the specials" I sighed and hung up the phone.

"She gave you the wrong number" I said.

"Who couldn't see that one coming" Gabe said from his spot on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"But I gave her gum and helped her change her poopy diaper" PJ explained feeling heartbroken, I patted his back. "it was so romantic"

"Well what do we do now?" Teddy asked us. I sighed thinking until I heard a ringing and Teddy got it reading the caller ID. "Oh no," She said before flipping it open "Hi Mom what up?! Yeah everything's great Why wouldn't it be? Were just having a grand new time with-Baby, yeah sure you can talk to him-Her! Her! Her! Talk to Mommy" Teddy started, I then smiled when she made monkey baby sounds in the phone. " Well what do you mean that didn't sound like Charlie? What you think I'm making baby noises in the phone Mom that's crazy! Alright Bye!" Teddy said before making more baby noises and hanging up.

"Nice Baby sounds" I said sarcastically but Teddy gave me a look.

"Not that I'm in the position to Criticize but I was getting more Monkey" PJ said I rolled my eyes.

"Come one lets go to the park" Teddy said rolling the Baby Carriage.

"And meet the girl who blew off PJ I'm there!" Gabe said getting up. I rolled my eyes leaving.

**~At the Park~**

We all walked into the Park looking everywhere…

"Don't See her" PJ said looking around.

"Me neither, if I knew what she looked like" I said annoyed.

"Pj what does she look like?" Teddy asked.

"Well she was hot but what does it matter?" Pj said hopeless. I slapped him. "Ow! Really Steve again with the Slapping" I fake smiled at him.

"Maybe we should call someone, who do you call when you switch a baby?" Gabe asked. I shrugged not knowing either.

"Captain Stretchy" PJ said pointing at a Guy with a cape on and a weird superheroes costume on. I laughed at the sight of him.

"Captain Who?" I asked smiling.

"Whos that?" Teddy asked as PJ ran up to the guy.

"Just the person we needed to see, maybe you can help us?" PJ asked the guy who now drinking water from the fountain.

"Hey kid, I'm just an entertainer, I cant get Mommy and day back together" The guy said before walking away but we followed him.

"No, No sir you don't understand, I was looking for a girl here earlier and she said that you went to her party for her brother" PJ explained.

"So I went to a lot of different parties" The guys said.

"The party you sat on the cake" Pj said.

"You got three hours" The guy said

"This is really important we need to find her" Teddy said begging.

"In a registered situation you kids need info and I need a gurney" The guy requested. I gave him a look.

"A gurney?" I asked confused.

"What is a gurney?" Teddy asked.

"Its man gurdel and they aint cheap" The guy said.

"Yeah and neither is dry cleaning apparently" I shot back look at his costume that had a ripped out logo on it.

"Its Emma, Did she go back to the Park?" Pj asked.

"Yep, Maybe she did or Maybe she didn't" The guys said rubbing his fingers looking for a bribe. I rolled my eyes annoyed at this guy.

"Stop rubbing your fingers and answer my question!" PJ snapped annoyed.

"He wants a bribe" Gabe said for PJ to understand.

"You do know what that means don't you?" I asked slowly to PJ but he glared at me and gave the guy some money.

"Heres what I know, Hers name Emma" The guy started.

"I just told you that" PJ said.

"I didn't say the information was fresh" The guys said and started explaining us about Emma.

"Magic Marve" Gabe said knowing.

"Yeah you familiar with my work?" The guys said.

"Yeah and it stinks" Gabe said. I giggled. "I'm just starting off and im a better magician than you are."

"Oh Yeah Here, turn this into a snozzle" The guys said giving gabe a flat ballon while gabe just stared at it. "Cant do it Maybe its because you don't have the chumps!" He yelled at Gabe as Gabe walked away eying him.

"Look stretchy do you know where she lives?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah around here somewhere I would've know if saw it" Stretchy said.

"Great and you'll help us tonight and we'll get you into that Gurdel tomorrow, and you understand were not actually gonna put you into that, that you have to do by yourself" Teddy said.

"Yeah, Yeah" Stretchy said understanding

"Alright Come on guys we have to go find her" I said leading the way.

"Fine, Captain Stretchy away!" Stretchy said doing this weird thing and walking away.

"The Truck's this way" PJ said pointing at the direction I was going to. We then went for the direction.

**~In the Truck~**

I sighed as I called out for Charlie and getting squished between Gabe and the Baby.

"Marco!" Gabe called out.

"Polo!" Stretchy called out.

"Gabe" I snapped hitting him.

"So Stretchy anything here?" I asked Stretchy from the left of me.

"Maybe it does, Maybe it doesn't" Stretchy said.

"Okay you are not getting anymore Money" Teddy snapped.

"No, I mean I have night Blindness, all I'm seeing is shapes" Stretchy confessed.

"Why didn't you mention that earlier" Teddy asked.

"Needed a ride home" Stretchy confessed. Are you serious? "Down here" we then stopped at his house. "Aww Great, Mom's up, Maybe I'll just hang with you kids" I shook my head

"Captain Stretchy away" I said pointing my hand ans Stretchy did as he was told.

"Night Stretchy" PJ and Gabe said as I got into his seat got more comftier.

"Now what?" Gabe asked.

"Maybe we'll try the north end of the park" PJ suggested.

"PJ we cant just keep driving around all night Okay? Its over we have to tell mom and dad" Teddy explained.

"But.." PJ protested.

"No it will be okay They will do what they always do" Teddy reassured. I sighed leaned back thinking we've given up, Did we actually loose our Babysister who was just borned?

"How am I gonna tell them I lost our Babysister?" PjJ asked. I rubbed his shoulder to give him comfort. "I'm the oldest so their gonna think I'm the most responsible"

"PJ if it makes you feel better, nobody thinks that" I said trying to help him.

"Why do I always mess things up?" PJ said.

"You know what this could've happened to any of us okay probably most likely you" Teddy said. "But in this one were all in this together."

"Thanks" PJ said.

"Hey Look, Captain Stretchy dropped his Driver's License" Gabe said picking it up and showing it to us. "170 pounds my butt" Okay I definitely laughed at that.

"Okay Look I guess we just have to face the music, Lets just go to the restaurant and confront them" I suggested.

"Your right, lets go" PJ said before starting the truck.

**~Later at the Restaurant~**

"There they are" PJ said looking at the couple sitting together.

"Alright lets get this thing over with" Teddy said.

"Do you think it would be better or worse to make the mariachis deliver the news?" PJ asked us.

"Well its in Spanish, probably better" I said about to go to the parents but was stopped by PJ.

"Look its Emma!" PJ said pointing at a table the opposite of our parents.

"Wait so that must be Charlie!" I said excited.

"Yes were saved!" PJ said.

"Not quite" Gabe said pointing at our parents table who noticed us.

"Hey Kids!" Mom said waving at us.

"What now?" PJ asked us.

"Uh lets you know when I think of it" Teddy said before going over to the couple.

"I know Teddy she has a plan" I said looking at Teddy.

Teddy then ran back to us whispering in Gabe's ear.

"Here? Now? Well Alright" Gabe said going to the couple, we then waited for Gabe to pull the cloth and I quickly picked up the baby and fast walkover to Emma and Charlie and Switched Charlie put her back into the carriage next to PJ, I then flipped my hair and pulled down on my hat and gave a whew.

"Now for my next trick, I'm gonna mae a boy Disappear!" Gabe said and ran off.

I sighed as Teddy and I rolled Charlie to our Parents and PJ went to talk to Emma.

"My wittle baby you miss your Mwomma and Dwaddy" Mom said holding Charlie and starting the Bay talk again.

"Yes She did, Yes she did" Dad said starting it too.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to hear Baby talk" Teddy said putting an arm around me enjoying the moment where everything's normal again.

"Teddy, Stevie this isn't Charlie's binkie, Where did you get this?" Mom asked us.

"That's actually a really funny story was Well you see what happen was-was-" I started snapping my fingers so the Mariachi band can start playing. "Its too loud, tell you later!" I yelled over the band.

"Nice save" Teddy said quietly to me.

"Not for long" I said worriedly, knowing we were gonna get in trouble when we get home.

**~Later at Home~**

I sighed as I washed the dishes and Mom came in.

"Oh you missed a spot honey dear" Mom said looking at a spot on the plate I was washing.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get It right out…" I said fake smiling and waited for her to leave. I then threw out the plate in the garbage and started on a new one. Punishment Sucks…

I then heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to the Entrance seeing no one else in the living so I opened the door.

"Austin?" I said shocked to see him standing on my porch.

"Hey Steve" He said before hugging me tight andentering my house taking a seat on the couch, I sat next to him after closing the door.

"What are you doing here" I said confused.

"Well I missed you and I wanted to see you" He said smiling.

"Well I'm kinda on punishment now so…" I said.

"Oh Okay well I'll see you tomorrow?" Austin asked getting up. I nodded doing the same thing. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek as we went for the entrance.

"Wait before I have to tell you something…" Austin said. I gave him a confused look.

"Will you…" Austin started. My eyes widen knowing what he was gonna say. "You know? Never Mind, I really have to go" After that he left and I closed the door leaning my head against it.

"He so wants you" I heard Teddy say walking by. I rolled my eyes and went back to my chores thinking about what just happened.

Did Austin really wanted to ask me out?

**Hey guys hope you like! I really wanna Continue this so please tell me how you feel about it and what I should to make it better!**


	3. The Curious Case of Mr Dabney

**Here is another Chapter!**

**Season 1 Episode 3- Curious of Mrs. Dabney**

"Shut up Ally!" I (Polyvore) said throwing a pillow at Ally from my bed. I was hanging out with my other Bestie Ally as we was talking about hot guys. "I can say the same for you and Dallas, you guys look cute together!"

"Yeah but he probably thinks I'm a dork" Ally said.

"Ally, you are not a dork, you're a Shy, Brilliant, Beautiful, Crazy dork!" I said. Ally glared at me and said "That's it" She then grabbed this pillow and threw at me playfully.

"Come on Ally its true, except for the Dork part, Any one would want you" I said giggling.

"Your Right that's why I have to go now, Trish wants me" Ally said picking up her stuff.

"Okay Fine" I said hugging and leading her to the door.

"Call me tonight" Ally ordered.

"Yes Fine of course I'll call you" I said.

"Great" Ally said before leaving.

I sighed and saw Gabe a the Couch, I flopped next to him.

"What up Bro" I said as I was watching what he was watching.

"Nothing Much, just life" Gabe said shrugging. I then heard a door open from the back of us and saw it was PJ looking panicked.

"Where's the Football?" Gabe asked.

"Forget the Football Mrs. Dabney just Murdered Mr. Dabney!" PJ exclaimed. I gave him a look.

"Okay maybe you really did get hit hard on your head" I said not agreeing to him.

"What?" Gabe said not believing PJ said.

"I heard him talking to his corpse!" PJ explained going over to us. "He was chilling"

"Just so I'm Clear, you didn't get the Football?" Gabe said still on the Football.

"I'm Serious Gabe!" PJ said.

"Come on Mrs. Dabney Maybe a mean vicious, troll, horrible nasty old Witch" Gabe said describing Mrs. Dabney, My eyes widen as he described her that way to me I thought she was a grumpy old Lady. "But she'd never do something like that"

"You don't believe me?" PJ said starting for the phone.

"No"

"Fine, Fine I'll prove it. Come Here Gabe, Steve" Pj Said holding the house phone. I rolled my eyes not wanting part of this.

"Hello?" Was what I heard on the phone.

"Is Mr. Dabney Home?" PJ said in this weird voice which made laugh a bit but give a confused look.

"He cant come to the phone right now" Mrs. Dabney explained.

"Interesting" PJ said again with that voice. I rolled my eyes again not getting his point.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Dabney asked.

"Uh, I'm some sort of salesman" PJ said. Me and Gabe both gave him a look.

"Gabe is that you?" Mrs. Dabney asked. My eyes widen.

"Why would you assume my name is Gabe?" PJ asked.

"Because I have caller ID" Mrs. Dabney answered. I covered my mouth not to laugh.

"Oh then yeah its Gabe" PJ said before hanging up.

"Hey!" Gabe said offended.

"She's cool under pressure I'll give you that" PJ said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe its just that you have a lot of pressure in your head and I don't mean the good kind!" I said crossing my arms.

"PJ shes not a murderer" Gabe said not believing him.

"I heard What I heard, Gabe and Steve why don't you believe me?" PJ asked kinda Mad.

"Because your you!" Gabe answered. I nodded in agreement. "And you get things wrong" I added as Gabe nodded in agreement.

"What are you saying?" PJ asked. "That I'm dumb"

"Well, No your just not very, thinky" Gabe said.

"Thinky?" PJ repeated. "Gabe why would you say something like that?"

"Cause Mom says I cant call you dumb" Gabe answered.

"I'm getting tired of this stupid Conversation so I'm gonna see what my Normal Sister is up to" I said as I went upstairs to Teddy's Room.

As I walked into her Room I heard..

"Well how would you know what your mother sounds like you've been spending so much time with mine!" Teddy argued. Realizing this is an Argument I stepped going back downstairs.

**~Later~**

I was texting Trish on the couch when Gabe opened the door.

"PJ, Gotta stop watching these Mysteries?" Gabe said while taking off his Jacket.

"Not until I figure out how to catch Mrs. Dabney, these old mives are gonna help me on how to do that" PJ explained.

"You trying to figure something out, Good Luck with that" I said going back to my phone.

"Don't mess with me Steve I'm concentrating." PJ said his eyes glued to the TV.

"Its like saying cartoons will teach you how to run through walls" Gabe said.

"Learned that the Hard way" PJ confessed. I gave him a look as the doorbell rang.

"Mom can you get that!" Gabe yelled for Mom.

"Sure I'll get the door I am a lot closer to it" Mom said sarcastically getting the door. I rolled my eyes at Gabe's laziness. "Hello Mrs. Dabney" I then felt PJ get tensed.

"Hello" Mrs. Dabney answered.

"Come on in" Mom said inviting Mrs. Dabney.

"Heads up, Killer in the House" PJ warned us.

"What has Gabe done this time?" Mom asked.

"For once nothing, That I know of" Mrs. Dabney said eying Gabe.

"Its nice to see you Mrs. Dabney" Gabe said innocently.

"I'd like to speak to your Husband right away" Mrs. Dabney said.

"I'll let him know you are here" Mom said going to her phone texting. I scoffed at how she thought she looked cool texting.

"I'm a texter now, I'm Texting" Mom said texting. "Really speeds things up"

"Somebody loose a ball today?" Mrs. Dabney asked. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey I don't play that kind of sports well mostly Soccer, Basketball, VolleyBall and that's it" I said going back to my phone.

"Possibly, Did you loose anything today Mrs. Dabney?" PJ asked. I gave him a look as did Mrs. Dabney.

"Honey what is this? 'Somebody is at the doof'?" Dad asked.

"OMG!, I meant door!" Mom laughed "ttyl" I laughed at my Mom's silliness. I leaned over Mostly on Gabe's side to see what they was reading.

"…Death out of my house?" Mrs. Dabney asked, I jumped when i heard a suspenseful noise came from the TV.

"Can you turn that down?" Dad asked before going back to his Conversation about 'Death' with Mrs. Dabney.

"So your saying something died in your house?" Dad asked.

"Oh I know something's dead" Mrs. Dabney said without a doubt. PJ then nudged us making me starting to believe him.

"Well first thing you have to do is locate the dispose of the carkis" Dad explained. "Or I suppose you can get Mr. Dabney to do that"

"Oh, Mr. Dabney won't be doing anything around the house for a while a long while, he's gone" Mrs. Dabney said. My eyes widen believing PJ, I turned to PJ and he nodded his head probably knowing what I was thinking. I then jumped and held onto PJ when that same noise came again on TV.

"You know what will you just turn it off?!" Dad said annoyed. We grabbed the remote but it shook out of our hands and I quickly catched it and turned off the TV as Mrs. Dabney said "What's wrong with your Kids today?"

"I just got here" Dad said tiredly. "Alright old trick of the trick, give yourself some Maple syrup put it on the stove let it simmer and that should get rid of the smell"

"That's very useful information, Bye Guys" Mrs. Dabney said eying us as we waved fearful at Mrs. Dabney.

"I.T.P.O.O.T.P? What does that stand for?" Dad asked yelling for Mom upstairs.

"In the bathroom, out of toilet paper" Mom explained from downstairs as dad walked upstairs. "T.M.I."

"I cant believe it!" Gabe said getting up. "You were right" PJ and I got up.

"Mrs. Dabney Did it" I added in shock.

"Wow this is what it feels like to be right" PJ said satisfied in his own rightness. "I like it"

"Don't get too Carried away" I said annoyed.

"Too bad somebody had to die but…" PJ said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Gabe asked.

"We have to tell Mom and Dad" PJ said.

"Their never gonna believe you, I didn't believe and I'm 10" Gabe said.

"We need proof and I have to warn you guys until we get that proof, our lives may be in danger" PJ warned us. I nodded slowly. I then jumped when the noise came on again.

"I thought we turned that off?" Gabe asked. We then ran off when it came back on.

**~Next Day After School~  
**"Yeah Ally, We think there is a Murderer living next to us." I (Polyvore) explained into my phone as I did my homework. "We cant call the cops, Whatever I have homework to do Bye" I sighed as I concentrated on my HW.

**~Later~**

I sighed as I was holding Charlie, Rocking her as my idiot brothers thought breaking in the 'Murderer's' house to get proof was the best idea.

"I still cant believe you got me into this" I said rocking Charlie.

"Okay, shes gone Heres how this is gonna go down, I'm gonna jump over the fence, you hand Charlie to me and then…" Gabe opened the fence door like it was the most easiest thing to do.

"Or I could just walk through the gate, like this you did know there was a gate right?" Gabe said as we went through the open gate.

"Yes would I be riding on top of it if I didn't?" PJ asked. I rolled my eyes. Idiots…

"Now What?" I said playing with Charlie.

"Now its time for operation Catch the killer" PJ said. "While Babysitting"

"So what are we looking for?" Gabe asked as we walked on the porch.

"Uh evidence, Clues, Weapons" PJ said looking through the window as I set down Charlie and went over to Gabe and PJ looking through the window.

"Oh my gosh that horrible!" Gabe exclaimed.

"What?" I asked worried.

"That paint color, its all wrong for that room" Gabe answered. I rolled my eyes. "I watch a lot of design shows."

"Focus" PJ said. "Look somethings moving."

"What?" Gabe asked looking too.

"Its baby" PJ said not getting the hint.

"Its Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"No its not Charlie's right over- Inside the Murder House!" PJ exclaimed.

"What do we do?!" I exclaimed.

"Wait a minute I have keys" PJ said taking it out.

"So?" I asked no way he has Mrs. Dabney's House keys.

"Charlie Loves things that rattle" PJ explained before shaking it inside the house. "Oh man! Dropped the keys!"

"Oh Fantastic, we cant get into our house either!" Gabe complained.

"I don't see Charlie whered she go?" I asked looking through the window.

"Oh there she is!" Gabe said pointing at where Charlie is. "What is she putting on her head? A Dish towel?" As we watched Charlie put something on her head, I gave out a disgusted look.

"its Mrs. Dabney's underpants!" PJ said. Eww!

We all gave grossed out noises.

"Come on we gotta get her outta there" PJ said until we heard a noise meaning Dabney is home!

"What are you doing at my door!?" Dabney said.

"Were here to help you with the groceries" Gabe said.

"You wanna be helpful?" Dabney asked in disbelief.

"I like to try new things" Gabe said.

"Here let me give you a hand with that: I said trying to grab the groceries with PJ but..

"I can handle the groceries, but as long as you're here I could use your help with something inside" Dabney suggested. I smiled agreeing.

"Inside? Perfect" PJ said agreeing. We walked into the Dabney's House.

"Let me just put my groceries down" Dabney said going in another room.

"Take your time" Gabe said before looking around. "Where Charlie?"

"Oh uh look behind the curtains" PJ ordered before we all went to the curtains.

"Nada" I said as I went to another place.

"Oh there she is." PJ said going over to Charlie who was in a Laundry Basket still having the underpants on her head. I picked her up taking the Underpants off.

"Where did that baby come from?" Dabney asked coming in.

"Charlie, I've been holding her the whole time" I said trying to sound innocent.

"You have?" Dabney asked.

"That's sad Mrs. Dabney, I say eyes are the first thing to go" Gabe said.

"Well, We gotta go" PJ said about to leave but was stepped by Dabney.

"Not So fast, put the baby down I need you to carry something out for me" I sighed and did as she said and placed Charlie down. "I want you to take this trunk out to my car its too heavy for me"

"Why whats in it?" PJ asked suspicially

"There's something I should've gotten rid of a long time ago" Dabney said scaring as we backed away.

"Where are you taking it?" PJ asked.

"To the dump that's where we take trash isn't it?" Dabney answered. I gave a look.

"Trash? Mr. Dabney wasn't he was a person" PJ said shocked. I gave a disappointed look

"What are you talking about?" Dabney asked confused.

"You exactly what I'm talking about. You bumped off your husband and sucked him into that trunk" PJ explained.

"Is that what you think?" Dabney said in disbelief

"That's what we know!" PJ said back.

Dabney then took this crowbar like thing "OH! Wath it! She's kill-crazy!" Gabe said as I holded onto both of the boys

"You wanna see what's in here," Dabney asked before opening the trunk "Take a look" We slowly took a step looking into the trunk.

"Wow!" We all said backing up seeing a skeleton.

"Its Mr. Dabney!" I yelled.

"And he's already decomposed!" PJ yelled out.

"That's not Mr. Dabney that's a skeleton used in his classroom, He was a science teacher" Dabney explained to us. I gave a confused look, Science teacher?

"But…I heard you screaming at him you called him a bad husband and then you said 'And now your Dead!'" PJ said.

"Oh! You must've heard me talking back to someone on my soaps" Dabney said.

"Soaps?" Gabe asked.

"Soap operas on TV like the one they should name after you three, 'The Young, the Pretty, and the Clueless'" Dabney said looking at three of us. I smiled at the 'Pretty' one.

"Well, if Mr. Dabney isn't Dead where is he?" I asked.

"At his Mothers probably wishing he was dead" Dabney answered.

"Well then how do you explain, the spell of death you ask my dad about?" PJ asked.

"Dead possum in my drivein" Dabney explained

"Well how do you explain…." PJ said thinking of something. "that's pretty much it I guess" PJ finished giving up.

"Well just one more question, do you have any cookies?" Gabe asked. Dabney gave a look while pointing out her hand.

"Get out" Dabney ordered and we was told as I picked up Charlie.

"What are my underpants doing in the fireplace?" Dabney questioned. I gave a look.

"Gotta Go!" PJ said before we walked out of the house.

**Later….**

I was reading a magazine when Gabe and PJ came in with Mr. Dabney's Science Skeleton.

"Hey guys better make your friend a sandwich, hes looking a little thin" Dad said noticing the skeleton while I smiled.

"Where'd you guys get that thing?" Mom asked.

"Mrs. Dabney throwing it out" PJ answered.

"Yeah, he belonged to Mr. Dabney he was a science teacher" Gabe said.

"Mr. Dabney wasn't a science teacher he was a music teacher" Dad said. My eyes widen.

"What?!" The boys exclaimed together. "That means, this is…." The boys exclaimed while running out.

"Mr. Dabney wasn't a science teacher your thinking of-of-of Mr. Dixon from across the street" Mom said. I sighed of relief.

"Oh right Mr. Dabney was a science teacher" Dad said.

"Boy seem jumpy to you?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"I just got here" Dad said tiredly. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.


	4. Double Whammy

**Fourth Chapter**

**Season 1 Episode 4- Double Whammy**

"There you are Charlie!" I (Polyvore) said coming into Teddy's Room going to Charlie who was sitting on the floor. I picked her up as Teddy asked,

"Mom said you have to take care of her Next week" Teddy said sitting on her bed.

"The whole week" I said in disbelief. Teddy nodded. I sighed "Fine, Well I better leave you guys to your BFF activities" I finished.

"Bye Steve" Ivy said. I smiled at her and said "Bye Ivy" After that I left and went downstairs to watch TV with Charlie.

**Later…**

"Come on Charlie" I said as I walked out of the Kitchen carrying Charlie as we sat on the Couch with PJ, Gabe, Dad and Mom here but Mom was the one sitting on the Couch.

"Watchya watching?" I asked.

"This stupid video from a hundred years ago where Mom was a Mascot and You, PJ's and Teddy's School" Gabe explained. I nodded slowly trying to understand.

"Except for this one," Mom said with a frown "Remember this bob?"

"Well how can I forget, the night the North high Barabarian took you down" Dad explained. I covered Charlie's eyes as I scrunched my nose at the part where Mom got hit with the axe by the Barabarian.

"Ugh Hated that guy, Even for a barbarian he was a jerk" Mom said disgusted.

"Remember the times those goons grabbed you, took you on a long joy ride?" Dad asked Mom who responded "Ugh! Every whammy's worst nightmare. You know what I cant even watch it, its too painful too even know" She then skipped through and stopped at a scene. I looked closer to see who that blondie next to Mom was.

"Recognize that guy?" Dad asked.

"Is that PJ?" Gabe asked.

"Nope that me" Dad answered.

"You mean that thin guy with that full of guy is you?" PJ asked shocked.

"Yep" Dad answered.

"So that means I'm gonna look like you when I get old?" PJ said. I gave a smirk imagining PJ bald.

"Oh I stopped looking that when I was 25" Dad said.

"That's only 8 years from now" PJ said. I sighed and went over to PJ before I gave Charlie to mom.

"Enjoy it while you got it" I said while fluffing PJ's hair as Dad was laughing going into the Kitchen.

"If I were you I'd marry young" Gabe said.

"So I'm going to be bald" PJ said picking at his Blonde hair.

"Well at least people can see that big head of yours" I said sighing happily while skipping away…

**Later…**

So bored. I decided to watch PJ and the Vibe perform…

"She's okay" I heard Emmett say as I walked downstairs, I flopped on the couch.

"Okay? What do you mean by that?" PJ asked.

"I mean you guys are always going on and on about what super Baby Charlie is, Bu I got a nephew mason, now that's a baby" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well whats so great about Mason?" I said getting into the conversation. He walked over to me about to say something.

"Well for one thing he's a stud at Pick-a-boo" Emmett started.

"Oh Come on Charlie can play Pick-a-Boo with her eyes open" PJ said. I rolled my eyes again.

"That's how you play Pick-a-boo" Emmett said

"What else you got" PJ said.

"Well Mason's an incredibly crawler" Emmett said. I watched as PJ and Emmett got face to face, it was kinda funny.

"Not as fast as Charlie, she's like a cat" PJ said.

"Well Mason sleeps at night with a Rabbit not a stuffed one, one that he caught!" Emmett said, I scoffed at that. Yeah Right…

"So you think Mason's Faster, I think Charlie's faster theres only one way to settle this, I challenge you to a baby race!" PJ challenged. My eyes widen.

"Oh it is on!" Emmett said agreeing. "And your gonna be sorry because mason rhymes with Rason" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll take our chances. Meantime you might wanna take a good time looking at this" PJ said showing Charlie's butt "Cause that's all you and Mason will be seeing" I laughed at that. "Now lets settle our Prizes, If I win you get to say Charlie is the best baby in the world, even better than Mason" Emmett scoffed.

"And if I Win you have to say you were stupid and that Mason is the best baby in the World and…" Emmett started coming over to me. I gave a weirded out look. "I get a Date and kiss from Stevie" I got up quickly.

"Hold up what?!" I said with Wide eyes.

"Deal!" PJ said agreeing.

"PJ!" I said glaring at him. He just shrugged.

"Alright! Time to get Mason ready for the Challenge and some kissing lessons" Emmett said as he walked upstairs probably leaving. I walked over to PJ.

"Really!?" I said.

"Sorry Sis" PJ said.

**Next Day…**

I (Polyvore) was After School going to the Gymnasium with Ivy and Teddy who was trying out for our Mascot, Whammy.

"I can't believe your trying out for Whammy, the whole idea behind this friendship was for to make me more popular not less popular" Ivy complained. I rolled my eyes. Ivy can be dramatic sometimes….

"Okay, Relax they said I had to tryout I didn't say I have to do well" Teddy said making a plan. I turned around to see the coach blow a whistle at us making a cue for Ivy and me to sit at the bleacher and watch Teddy's performance.

"Alright people time for Whammy tryouts" The Coach started as she went up to Teddy "First up, Teddy Duncan"

"I'm Teddy"

"Daughter of Amy Duncan, the second finest Whammy this school has ever seen" The Coach said proud. I scoffed.

"Who was the first?" Teddy asked.

"Your looking at her" Coach answered. "Lets do this thang!" I watched as the coach explained what scene Teddy should cheer for.

"Come on Crowd Jazz up" And Teddy did this hand thing. I gave a disappointed look and shook my head

"I am not feeling that" Ivy said.

"Me neither" I said shaking my head.

"Moving on, hows your dancing?" Coach asked.

"You tell me" Teddy said as she walked on the other side of the court. I gave a laugh as I watched Teddy's Dance.

"What was that?" Coach asked.

"That was the interpreted dancing, that piece was called Spring day, I can also show you global warming or dogs, Wow!" Teddy explained.

"Question mark" Coach said writing on her clipboard.

"Question Mark? That stunk, Exclamation mark!" Ivy exclaimed. I smiled at that comment.

"Alright Duncan one more thing, take that flag there and fire up that crowd" Coach ordered as Teddy picked up the big flag. I leaned back as Teddy waved the flag closely to us and let it go.

"I am definetly not fired up" I exclaimed not liking the performance.

"Theres something wrong with that flag!" Teddy complained.

"Duncan that was absolutely terrible! All of it!" Coach said.

"Its okay I know what your gonna say" Teddy said ready for the rejection.

"Congratulations Whammy!" Coach said. My eyes widen.

"What-But I was awful" Teddy protested.

"Yeah but you're the only that tried out" Coach answered walking away. "See you at the big game!"

"I can't believe it" Teddy said in shock.

"Well, I guess we should have noticed that nobody else was here" I Ivy said going Teddy as I did too.

"And just in case this Mascot Job takes off as the Loser, I am not you twin sister in public anymore" I said walking off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Teddy said running after me as I started running with Ivy following behind.

"You know I can't run in these heels!" I yelled still being chased.

**Later….**

I sighed as I walked downstairs along with Gabe…

"Hey Gabe, Do me a favor check the back of my head" Pj ordered Gabe. "Does it look like I'm going bald?" I rolled my eyes and flopped next to him.

"Well It's tempting to say yes, So yes" Gabe said after checking his head. I scoffed. PJ turned to him. "Seriously?"

"No, Your hair is a full and stupid looking as ever" Gabe said putting a hand to PJ's shoulder. I giggled.

"Thank you, You're a good brother" PJ sighed relief.

"Is that why you wanted me to come down here?" Gabe asked as he sat down.

"It is time to train Charlie for the Baby Race" PJ said picking Charlie up.

"Charlie? I though the race was gonna be you and Emmett in diapers!" Gabe complained. I laughed thinking what It would look like with PJ and Emmett in diapers. "Now I've lost interest"

"Okay Turbo Baby, lets see what you got…" PJ said placing Charlie down on the floor. "Hah!" We all gave looks as Charlie did nothing. "Looks like we got a lot of work to do" I sighed and got up.

"As long as Charlie doesn't puke on me" I said getting ready for training.

"You're going to train in that?" PJ asked looking at my clothes. I looked down at my outfit.

"Your Right be back in a few" I said as I walked upstairs.

**After a Few Minutes…**

"Okay Ready!" I (Polyvore) said as I walked downstairs.

"Okay let's get started!" PJ said as he blew the whistled and we started Training Charlie…

After a few minutes, Charlie was on fire! We all cheered as she crawled past the finish line.

**Tonight….**

I (Polyvore) was downstairs in the Basement watching Charlie and Mason race..

"Gentlemen start your Babies!" Gabe announced. I laughed at that. Gabe then shot something and they let go the babies and ran at the end of the race and watched as the babies crawled.

"Mason's got the lead, Charlie's bringing up the rear!" Gabe announced. I watched as the Boys were talking to the babies to get faster by luring them with stuff…

"Oh look at my boy go! He's barely breaking a sweat!" Emmett said.

"It's Halfway Mason, followed by Charlie!" Gabe announced.

"Come on Charlie you can do it!" I cheered for Charlie.

"Coming down it's still Mason in the lead!" Me and PJ started cheering more for Charlie.

"Come on Charlie! It's now or Never!"

My eyes widen when Charlie stood up and walked through the race.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed looking at Charlie.

"The Winner is Charlie!" I picked up Charlie and me and my brothers started cheering.

"Oh my god Charlie you just took your first step!" PJ said.

"Not you're best day Mason, what went wrong out there?" Gabe asked in the microphone and handed it to Emmett and Mason.

"We'll be back, when we learn how to walk…" Emmett said before walking out. I smiled as I rocked Charlie.

**At the Game…**

We was all at the game watching the Basketball teams…

"Staring at my Baldness won't stop your Baldness" Dad said holding and rocking Charlie as PJ was staring at his Head. I smirked and turned back to the game.

"I just can't believe that's gonna happen to me!" PJ said.

"Would you stop focusing on the Negatives, Focus on the positives" Dad said.

"Like what?" PJ asked.

"Your Gonna have a large Baseball cap collection" Dad said. I smirked again. "Your gonna save on Shampoo and with the money you save on Shampoo you can buy more Baseball caps" Dad finished. Then the bell rang and the players cleared the court.

"Oh Here comes Teddy" Gabe said as whammy came out. I smirked and Clapped.

I laughed and cheered at Whammy's dances. M Smile then dropped when the Barbarian came in chopped whammy's legs and she fell down. I 'boo' ed. I then laughed when the Barbarian got knocked down by another Whammy, I laughed at Barbarian's Defeation by the Two Whammies.

"That's my Best Friend, Whammy's my best friend!" Ivy jumped up cheering. I rolled my eyes.


End file.
